Never Letting Go
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: Post-Doomsday: Rose Tyler and the Doctor were moving on with their lives, together. The lever had never come undone, meaning Rose wouldn't have let go. Follow this couple as they continue through time and space, their relationship changing my the minuet. May include some season 3/4 moments when implied, but mostly an AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is the last thing I need right now, another fic. But I re-watched Doomsday and in the midst of my crying bludering moments after the end I began to write this and I re-read it this morning and it's not bad so I'm posting it because I really need to start posting Doctor Who more often, I have at least 20 10/Rose fics but I never have the time to post them.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Rose smiles at the Doctor as she watches all the cybermen and the daleks rush into the void.

"Keep holding on! It's almost done" The Doctor exclaims. Rose grin at him and then the last Dalek flies through, closing the rift.

"Offline" the machine says and Rose feels her feet lowered to the ground.

Rose stands up shakily and looks at the Doctor. He smiles and then runs over to her. She jumps up and throws herself into his arms and he twirls her around both laughing.

"We did it!" She said excitedly.

"Of course we did. Why wouldn't we?" He asked putting her down.

"Aren't you smug." Rose says and then turns around fully expecting her Mum to be there. But her heart sinks when she remembers what just happened.

"Rose?" The Doctor asks, the tone of the room suddenly becoming more serious.

"Hm?" Rose asks walking over to the far wall, placing her fingertips gently on it before flattening her hand and pressing her head to it.

"You alright?" The Doctor asks gently coming up behind her and placing a light, gentle hand on her mid back. Rose sniffs and nods. Slowly moving backward and wiping away a stray tear from her eye.

"Well come on, back to the TARDIS yeah?" She asks. The Doctor took her hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah." He says and the two start off out of the building.

~00000000000000000~

Rose walked right to her room and took a shower, refreshing herself up. She climbed out before changing into some mid-thigh length white jean shorts and an open backed long sleeved pink t-shirt. She put her hair in braids and re-applied her make-up. She then walked out into the control room to see the Doctor just entering.

"Whatcha doing?" She asks softly, coming down the stairs.

"I just went to the memorial, they had you and your family on the list of the dead. I corrected you of course-because of we'll of course be landing here and if people see you it'll be quite a fuss but I didn't mention your family because people would've asked eventually and that would have been more drama and you're stressed enough-" HE starts but Rose places a finger on his lips to shush him.

"You're fine. We're both fine. Now how about we go and see what we can do about that flat of my Mum's-"

"I bought it." The Doctor says quickly.

"Bought it?" Rose asks surprised.

"Well you never know, one day you could tire of me and want to have a proper life with a family and a kid, maybe a dog or two." The Doctor says.

"How long did I say I was going to stay with you?" Rose asks taking his hands in hers.

"Forever." The Doctor says again.

"But it's great you bought the flat, that way nobody can come in and just throw things out. I mean and if anything happens like last Christmas again, we have a place to stay and a proper flat." Rose says, blinking back another set of tears, refusing to let them fall in front of him.

"Rose, you don't have to be strong like this. It's okay to be sad and to grieve." The Doctor says drawing her into his chest and kissing the top of her head before resting his head against her own.

Rose closes her eyes and it suddenly becomes too much to take in and she begins to cry. She lets out a sob and lets herself cry. And the Doctor comforts her. He mutters,

**"****It's going to be okay. I'm so sorry, Rose Tyler." Into her ear, rubs her back and occasionally kisses the top of her head. He feels horrible, seeing Rose like this. And it's his fault. The Doctor knows that she left her family behind to stay with him, and he loved how much courage it took for her to do that, and he loved that she was willing to do that, for him of all people. A person who could bring so much pain to so many people. His precious pink and yellow Rose Tyler.**

* * *

**How did I do? If you liked it please Review your ideas for the upcoming chapters (I'm just starting the next chapter so I'm willing to be flexible and work in some ideas that you guys may have ;D) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your great feedback I love it when you guys review and I'm shocked at how much success this fic has had from just the one chapter. And to shake things up a bit, I'll start answering some reviews :)**

**MissSarahG1: Don't worry I will, if I wasn't continuing this chapter wouldn't be being posted lol. And thank you! I'm glad you like it**

**Ashena-lulik: I will hint at activites from the Christmas special as you see in this chapter but it won't be in the way you expect it to be.**

**TimeLadyHope: (no comment) *spoilers***

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Well ask and you shall receive, second chapter is here!**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Rose woke up and felt arms around her, and something solid behind her back. She begins to turn over but the arms tighten around her. And she sees brown hair out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't leave." The Doctor mutters into her neck as he brings her close to him.

"Doctor-?" She asks puzzled before remembering last night, they had gone to see Mum one last time.

"So you're still running around with 'im I see?" Jackie says.

"Yeah." Rose says.

"Can I hug you?" Jackie asks her voice beginning to waver.

"No, I'm sorry Jackie, if you touch then we'll disappear." The Doctor says.

"How much longer?" Jackie asks.

"Two minuets." Rose mutters.

"I'm pregnant. Three months gone." Jackie says. Rose smiles and says,

"That's great Mum, honestly it is."

"More Tyler's on the way, what are you gonna name it?" The Doctor asks grinning.

"Not Doctor if that's what you're thinking." Jackie says causing Rose to laugh.

"I miss you. This one can't cook to save his life." Rose said.

"I can cook-"

"Toast does not count." Rose said. Jackie smiled and asked,

"So, are you two together-properly?"

"Oh no, still best mates." Rose says. Jackie frowns.

"Alright, but remember Doctor. If you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down and I will break your alien neck and then snap your dead body in two-I don't care if it causes two universes to blow up or what not-I will find a way." She says.

"I love you Mum." Rose says.

"I love you too sweetheart-I'm gonna tell the baby all about you. And him-but mostly you." JAckie says causing the Doctor to grin before Jackie waves goodbye and the two disappear.

After that Rose had been a bit shaken up and the Doctor had taken her to bed, and Rose didn't want to be alone, so he had climbed in and stayed with her.

Rose smiles and closes her eyes, beginning to fall back into sleep when suddenly there was a noise in the control room.

"What the hell?" A voice asks. The Doctor shoots up and runs out of the room, scrambling with his tie and shoes.

Rose stretches before sitting up slowly, and running a hand through her hair. She rubs her eyes and hears a voice,

"Where am I?"

"What?" The Doctor asks.

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!"

"What?" The Doctor asks and then Rose hears a slap.

"Take me back!" The woman yells. Rose sighs and then gets up, and goes to get dressed, the doctor could figure that out on his own.

~000000000000000000~

The Doctor stepped back as the woman slapped him,

"Every single time." He mutters under his breath.

"Tell me where I am!" The woman yells.

"The TARDIS."

"The what?"

"The TARDIS."

"The what?"

"It's called the TARDIS."

'That isn't a proper word, you're just saying stuff. I'm going home." The woman says walking over to the doors,

"No no no no no-" The Doctor begins but she opens the door and gasps. The Doctor sighs, "You're in space, outer space and this is my spaceship."

"Who are you?" The woman asks.

"The Doctor, you?" The Doctor asks.

"Donna." Donna says.

"Human?"

"Yeah, is that optional?" Donna asks.

"Not for me." The Doctor says.

"You're an alien." Donna says.

"Yep."

"I've been kidnapped by an alien." Donna says.

"Well not kidnapped-" The Doctor begins but she closes the door and pushes him towards the counsel.

"Take me back!"

"Fine fine!" The doctor says before shouting, "Hold on!"

* * *

**Am I the only one frustrated about Netflix's lies about when they're getting Season 7? At first it was November, then it was Feburary. And Guess what Netflix, it's march I want my DOCTOR WHO! Comment your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This may be utter stupidness but whatever, I'm tired and I'm updating (finally)  
**

**OH and btw, I've begun to do a re-write of my other 10/Rose Story. *Bad Wolf's Baby* see the story for details :)**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Rose comes out into the control room and sees the Doctor standing by the door,

"I'm-I'm-I'm not a martian." He says.

"Doctor?" Rose asks.

"Rose there you are!" He says cheerily, "Come with us, trying to get her back to where she belongs." Pointing to the red-head in a wedding dress trying to flag down a cab,

"I'm okay. You go on though. I'll just chill around here." Rose says.

"You need to get out of the TARDIS, come on." He begs,

"Fine then, I'll go shopping. It's Christmas right? They have specials in shops, might swing by Mum's flat see if anybody's wondering about me." Rose says.

"I might need to fly her to somewhere and I don't want to leave you." The Doctor says.

"You won't." Rose says smiling, "I know you won't." The Doctor smiles and then says,

"I'll be 'round the flat tonight, once this has all boiled over, to pick you up."

"Okay." Rose says and then turns her head up and gently places a small peck to his chin, "Don't get killed." She said one more time and he smiled and watched her walk away until she heard Donna yell,

"Oi! Spaceman what's taking you so long?"

~0000000000000~

Rose walked up the stairs to Powell Estate and walked to her flat digging through the bag that the Doctor had given her (it was bigger on the inside), and she had lost her keys again.

"Rose!" She hears a familiar voice say. She looks up and sees a blonde at her door.

"Shareen?" She asks before the blonde, Shareen, runs over to her and tackles her in a hug

"Oh my God Rose I heard about you and your parents and this man showed up and said you weren't dead and you haven't been answering your door-"

"What are you doing here?" Rose asks surprised, "I thought you ran off to like Russia or something?"

"Well didn't work out, I've been back for almost a year, but never knew where to find you, your mum said you were always out." Shareen says,

"Wow, um how about some coffee and chips, I haven't exactly been home since-well you know." Rose says.

"Of course, come on." Shareen says and the two start off.

~0000000000000000~

Shareen laughed along with Rose,

"So you're travelling around with some bloke, throughout the world or something?" Shareen asks.

"Yeah, this is my third year oddly enough. I told him I wanted to come home for the day and he let me. He's off running doing whatever he does while I'm just chilling for the day. Not running-"

"That's what's different you've lost weight!" Shareen says abruptly.

"What?" Rose asks surprised beginning to laugh again.

"You're skinnier, curvier. God you look amazing actually now that I'm thinking about it. So this man, you just travel together and run? That's all?" Shareen asks raising her eyebrows. Rose chokes on her coffee and says,

"No Shareen, we're not together like that-I don't think."

"Think?" Shareen asks.

"Well sometimes there's mixed signals. And we're not a couple and nothing more than an accidental kiss here or there has happened." Rose says.

"You're smitten aren't you?" Shareen says. Rose lets out a breath and then says,

"I love him so much, but he can't return those feelings ever and he says he's not ever going to leave. And I hate it when we go undercover and makes us a couple or something because then we have to do couple like things and when we get back home it's so frustrating." Rose says.

"Whoa there Rosie, chill your horses." Shareen says.

Rose sighs and says,

"Sorry, I just need to get my mind off of things."

"Let's go shopping, they replaced the shop that was blown up three years ago with a new one and it's bigger and better!" Shareen says.

"You know how to cheer me up." Rose says.

"Well we are best mates. So let's go then!" Shareen says and both girls stand up and walk out of the small cafe chatting.

~0000000000000000000~

Rose sighed and then hugged Shareen goodbye, holding the two shopping bags she had from a small department store that contained make-up, nailpolish and a CD.

"Call me next time you're in town, you have to meet my fiancee-"

"You're engaged?!" Rose asks.

"Yeah, didn't you notice." Shareen asks holding up her hand showing the glittering ring on her finger.

"Shareen that's amazing! I totally didn't notice you always wore so much jewelry." Rose says,

"Thanks, I didn't want to mention it while you were venting off about that man of yours." Shareen says,

"Anyway, I'll see you later. I've got to get going, that 'man of mine' is supposed to meet me at the flat when he's done doing whatever." Rose says.

**"See ya!" Shareen says dashing off towards a cab as Rose turns around and walks across the road to the Estate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the delay! I've had writers block, and allergies. Plus a soccer injury(at my last game some girl nailed me in the chest with her shoulder and in my stomach with her elbow when I was in the air-but nothing serious, just sore :) ) ****So it's been fuuun for me and it's spring break which means more writing. Happy Maundy (did I spell that right?) Thursday people!  
**

**UPDATE ON BAD WOLF"S BABY RE-WRITE (to those who care): Re-write will not be posted until summer due to busy schedule**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

The Doctor emerged with Donna from the pipe and they stood in the street across the river,

"You drained the river?" Donna asks.

"Yeah." The Doctor says,

"You are mad, and you do this every day-"

"Well-" The Doctor begins but hears running footsteps behind them. He turns around and sees Rose running towards him worry in her eyes.

"Rose." He says, almost like a sigh of relief, not realizing how much he had missed her during the day until she threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she took deep breathes in, sighing and muttering,

"Oh my God you're alive." Trying to ignore the looks he was getting from Donna.

"Yeah, I'm alive." He says running her back. She smiles and kisses his cheek lightly, causing him to blush.

"Don't do that again-now I know what Mum must've felt like. God you're horrible when they said that the river was drained and an odd police box was sighted near the river I just about did everything but have a heart attack!" Rose says laughing.

"I'm fine look, here and handsome as ever."

"Handsome?" Rose asks laughing causing the Doctor to pout.

"Oi! I'm still here ya know!" Donna shouts. Rose looks over at Donna and takes the Doctor's hands from around her and walks up to her,

"Rose Tyler-"

"You're actually real?" Donna asks cutting Rose off. Rose looks at the Doctor who sighed. "He was going on and on about you but I hadn't seen you so of course I was gonna think it was some imaginary girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Rose asks turning around to the doctor raising her eyebrows. the Doctor blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly,

"Well I never said that directly-"

"But you've been employing it, I say 'I hate the running' you mutter 'Rose loves the running' I comment on how your friend was out for the day and if she slapped you before she left, and you said 'no actually we snogged'."

"Well Doctor that was hardly a snog if you're calling it that." Rose says crossing her arms over her chest causing the Doctor to blush even deeper.

"Well I mean technically-" The Doctor began and Rose was just fed up. She grabbed onto either side of his face and kissed him full on the mouth, passion flowing from her lips onto his, which had began to respond just as she pulled away,

"That's a snog." Rose says, a cold tone in her voice. And then she turns towards the TARDIS and bumps into the Doctor on her way there, the doors slamming behind her-obviously an added effect from the spaceship. The Doctor groans and then says,

"Rose-Rose come back." Before he tries to open the door put it swings the wrong direction and nails him in the forehead causing him to swear and kick the machine. "Fat load of good you are!" He yells at the ship.

Donna looks at the Doctor, watching very carefully as he tried to open the ships doors, every so often saying,

"Rose please let me in-let me explain please-Rose really I am scared of your mother's threat and I want to set things right before I die." Donna snorted at the last one and said,

"She's never gonna let you in like that, here let me have a go." Before pushing him out the way and opening the door with ease.

"She opens for you-?" He begins but the door closes before Donna could hear anymore.

~00000000000000~

Rose wiped a tear away from her eye, she knew she was being stupid, and that she may have gone too far. But she also felt like he knew of her feelings, and was purposefully taking advantage of them. She hears somebody enter the TARDIS,

"So where to start?" She hears Donna ask the machine. She hears footsteps to her room and a knock on her door. "Hey, you-Rose wasn't it? Can I come in and explain some things on behalf of the stupid martian cussing out this stupid box?" Donna asks. Rose chuckles and says,

"Yeah come on in." Donna enters and almost trips on her dress.

"Sorry the blasted dress-" Donna begins.

"Do you want to get changed, I'm sure we have an outfit that fits around here somewhere." Rose says.

"That'd be great thanks." Donna says and Rose stands up and walks right to the wardrobe room.

Rose laughs as Donna gasps,

"There is so much in here!"

"I know, it's literally a department store, but everything's free." Rose says. Donna picks up a pair of jeans and asks,

"Have these in a 15?"

"Second drawer on the gold one." Rose says as Donna picks up a top and then grabs her right size of jeans and goes into the small changing station.

"So you and the martian, what's really going on?" Donna asks as she dresses. Rose shrugs and looks at a few of her old tops.

"What do you mean?" Rose asks.

"Just friends?" Donna asks skeptically. Rose sighs and Donna says, "Rose, it's obvious you haven't had any girl talk for a while. And that idiot's like any other man he's gonna be dumb and he's gonna make you feel like crap. And sometimes you just need to talk about it, and make yourself feel better." Rose sighs and says,

"It's so frustrating sometimes because I know that he's a timelord and he's like 900 years old and I'm barely 21 and that he's going to outlive me forever. But I love him. I love him so much it's like if I had to show him how much I love him I'd just tell him to look outside of the TARDIS because that's how large my love for him is, as large as the universe. And I've never told him, especially not after-well after I almost lost him. I know I should because if I keep these feelings bottled up they'll come out in the most horrible way but I just can't tell him. He'll send me back home and then I'll be stuck-"

"You're wrong about that part." Donna comments coming out from behind the station, the dress neatly folded inside of a bag.

"What?" Rose asks.

"He's out there banging on the door of this ship begging for you to let him explain. It's obvious really, if I didn't already know my facts, I'd think that you were deeply in love-actually I still do think you're deeply in love. With mutual feelings." Donna said. Rose blushed and shook her head,

"I dunno-"

"Just after you drop me back home-because as much as I would love living in here-I can't do what you two do-but after you drop me back home, you two should talk, have a serious talk about everything and he may surprise you. Who knows, you may even surprise yourself." Donna said winking before the two girls walked out to the control room.

* * *

**BTW: I got the DVD's to DW Season 7 from my library and so far they're awesome, I would be watching The Angels Take Manhatten right now but I know what's going to happen and I don't want to cry and I'm like terrified of the angels, like I will not be able to get to sleep if I watch it directly before going to bed.  
**

**And a review would be lovely :3**


End file.
